A dire thing
by PhoenixVenom
Summary: Read to see. Cookies for everyone who gets the plot. I am actually really ashamed to admit to ever having had an idea such as this. Unfortunately, it screamed to be shared. One shot.


When he walked down the corridor from Tsunades office, Naruto felt bad. Really bad. He couldn't possibly get _worse_ than he felt right then. Or so he thought, right until the moment he saw Sasuke walking towards him, motioning as if to stop and talk. It _got_ worse. _Oh shit. Shit, what am I supposed to do now? Shit, shit, shit._ Naruto panicked, though he had yet to show any outwards signs of his current emotional state. Which was fortunate, seeing as Sasuke - though he might not look the part - was very good at noticing such things. Too good, it turned out, as he seemed to have noticed something eventually. – Naruto, are you all right? You don't seem like you're feeling too well, he stated, looking concerned. – It's-I'm all right, really. Nothing to w-worry about, Naruto answered, slightly stuttering out of nerves. He really would be anywhere rather than where he was at the moment. Sasuke then bent forwards and asked; – You sure? Then apparently he realized how un-Sasuke-like he was behaving, showing such concern for his arch rival, and quickly retreated his face and went away before receiving an answer. Naruto was left to stare befuddled into the air, before slowly shaking his head and leaving as fast as he could without raising suspicion. Seeing as it was him, that was really fast. After leaving the building in a hurry and skirting around the village for a while, he felt it was safe to return to his house in the village without risking any awkward meetings. _Kyuubi?_ Yes, kid? _Why is this happening to me?_ He heard laughter, as the demon fox was clearly amused by all this, and the question as well. You brought it upon yourself, small one. With that nifty friend of yours, and your ways when you are together. _Wh-what does that mean?_ Naruto replied, halfway stumbling. It means what it means, Kyuubi replied. Naruto furrowed his brows, annoyed. _That's a lousy answer_, he thought back. If you say so, kid. _Yeah, I __do__ say so!_ Naruto shot back, now starting to become really agitated. He slammed his front door shut behind him and walked into the kitchen to find himself some food, trying as best he could to ignore the demon fox inside his head.

* * *

– What have that kid gotten himself into now? Tsunade sighed. – Tsunade? Kakashi poked his head through the window. – Yes, Kakashi? Tsunade said with a sigh and turned to the Jounin at the window. She was rather impatient, partially because it was him, and partially because she was in a bad mood in general and didn't see how it could become any better with him around. – I was just wondering if you had seen Naruto around? He asked, well aware of what the next retort would be. – By rights, Kakashi, shouldn't you know that? He's on your team, and if you can't even manage that much, I will have to consider replacing you as a team leader. – Gods, Tsunade, I only asked if you had seen him around. Knowing him, he'll probably be stuffing his face with ramen at his favourite place around now. Either that, or he's arguing with Kyuubi. He paused for a second. – Aloud. At this, Tsunade raised her head to look at him. A piercing stare had Kakashi almost wishing he had kept his mouth shut. About a million different things churned around in Tsunade's brain, from how reckless that boy could be, to what he had been seeing her about just minutes ago. There wasn't much space between the two, really. What she finally said, though, was this: – What did they talk about? Staring at her with an unreadable expression, he replied; – It was really more of a one-way conversation the way I overheard it last, he said with a wry smile. – But it seemed to be something about unbalanced chakra… Now his voice was a bit more stern, and he no longer had that half-smile, though how anyone could be able to determine that when he had that mask of his, was a wonder. Tsunade only shook her head at that, having had her suspicion about what the boy had been discussing with the imprisoned demon fox confirmed. – That boy has a lot more than just some misplaced chakra to worry about, she said slowly, more to herself than to anyone else, really. Suddenly, Kakashi's gaze, although one-eyed, was so piercing it was for a moment hard to remember who had the authority. Tsunade firmly met his gaze with a level one of her own. – Naruto came to me here now about a quite pressing matter.


End file.
